


Helter Skelter

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [22]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanmade Mianite S3, Flux Buddies, Flux Flu, Gen, Mad Science, Mianite: Awakening, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Spector finds a new test subject.A Mianite: Awakening AU.





	Helter Skelter

The Clear Sky Hermit, who people simply called Sky and was actually a man named Prince Andor, was a curious thing. Not only had he displayed weakness to flux, he had fought it off brilliant resilience. Spector took interest in this, perhaps much more after he was found to be human.

This struck an unseen chord in Spector’s mind, humans were more susceptible to flux, but those who could effectively fight it off or simply not be affected by it where rare at best. Among these had been Lalnable and his creation Specimen Five’s ‘original’ selves, which had passed onto them, and by every strange process onto what they were in current as a single person.

 

Now, that was the understandable part. The curiosity came with the Hermit. If Spector was correct, Sky was his own thing, a standalone. Though he had an alternate in this very realm, the younger one didn’t possess the same ability to combat flux. While this would’ve perhaps been better with their other selves about, this universe lacked their existence, and they were almost perfectly immune anyways.

 

Regardless, Spector was doing his best to track Sky at the moment, a new idea buzzing in his head, even with Five going on about something at the very same moment. Lalnable was overly eager to get his hands on the Hermit, and they both knew it.

 

More to add to the interest was he claimed to be a follower of some goddess Spector had never heard of, and after minor research had found that very goddess has caused the rise to the flux. Perhaps it explained Sky’s behavior in response to the virus, perhaps it didn’t. It was just a matter of finding out.

 

Sky’s schedule was uncertain. He was based on whims as opposed to timing, but luckily Spector had found a loophole. When things tended to get quiet in the realm, Sky found his way to the building called the Palace, and Spector found it surprisingly easy to trap him, with Spector’s agility and Lalnable’s intelligence. Or rather, impatience, Spector had added mentally.

 

Sky was an easy catch despite him yelling and jabbing a rapier around a lot. He nearly whacked Spector over the head with that boomerang of his, but one swift blow and he was out like a light. Spector huffed, double-checking around for any of the other peskier subjects.

 

With that, he simply brought the man to his lab, exposed to flux. Now all he could do was wait.


End file.
